Dangerous Femmes
Log Title: Dangerous Femmes Characters: Airachnid, Delusion Location: Valvolux Date: August 29, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Delusion and Airachnid meet in the market, chat about killing and torture. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 16:15:29 on Thursday, 29 August 2019.' Delusion lurks at the edges of the market, the signs of damage and fresh repairs marring her normally sleek appearance as she leans against a bit of wall. Airachnid is walking openly among the market area, not really noticing that many of the citizens seem to be giving her a wide circle, especially the older ones who seem to flinch and find somewhere else to be. Her hands are clasped behind her back, her many 'extra' legs twitching close to her form as she pauses at a stand with what looks like miniature crystal sculptures. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. The spider legs on Airachnid's back catch Delusion's attention at first. The Dominicon herself is quite fond of spiders, so she appreciates the silhouette the extra legs make. It still takes her a moment to place the likely owner herself. Not by name, no. But by rumor? Information is one of the things that Delusion prizes, and the rumor of somebody even more sadistic than she is? Notable. Delusion leaves her wall and weaves through the market, barely noticed by locals who've grown used to her presence. It isn't long before she enters the empty space around the bounty hunter. Airachnid is leaning over the crystals, making no threatening actions of any kind.. well other then that her extra legs are helping her look through the sculptures. Finally she stands up, holding one that seems to changes through all the colors of a rainbow as the light hits it, "Pretty isn't it? Almost as pretty as your city hopes to be someday yes, Dominicon?" Delusion smirks. "It has artistic value," she agrees. "Are you just here for idle shopping or is there a name you're after?" Airachnid sets the piece back down and pulls out some shanix out of a compartment and offers it to the somewhat terrified looking elder manning the stall, "I'll take it." She half turns a bit, her 'extras' stilling and folding close to her body as she looks to the Dominicon, "I had heard so much about the city, about what has been happening and simply had to see it for myself." A pause and she smirks just a bit, "There are always names I am after.. but that is not my intention today." Delusion nods, accepting that. "Well, what about sharing one with me? What name did you give the gate guard?" Airachnid smiles with a attempt at a not-so-honest innocent look, "My name? Or one on my list?" Delusion arches an optic ridge back. "I asked for the one you told the guard when you entered the city. Though if it's different from your actual name, that would also be of interest." She smirks. "There's a stall in here that sells dart guns you might find interesting, by the way." Airachnid raises both hands and holds them to the sides as she smiles, "You had just asked if I was after a name here. I simply wished to ensure of which you were asking for." A hand sweeps across her chest as she curtsies, "Airachnid, of the Bounty Hunters Guild at your service, Dominicon." Delusion nods back. "Pleased to meet you," she replies. "I am Delusion. Have you been on planet long?" Airachnid turns back to pick up the sculpture and looks at it for a few moments before storing it away, "I have only been active on Cybertron for a few days now." She smirks a bit, "Yes, I know.. You and your Sisters I believe is what you call each other? Well the Dominicons are talked about a good deal lately, and I took it upon myself to learn all I could of your team." Delusion inclines her head. "As a good hunter should," she agrees, smirking back. Airachnid tilts her head to the side and steps closer to Delusion, her optics focused on the Dominicon's face, "Do you know you have /lovely/ facial features?" Her 'extras' go still while curling a bit closer to her back.. the spiderlady's hand twitching as if she was going to reach up to touch Delusion's face but stops before it does more then the slight twitch. Delusion tilts her head curiously for a moment, then taps the side of her face with a finger a couple of times, showing no nervousness at having her personal space slightly impinged upon. "Most are somewhat disturbed by the aesthetic," she observes. "I took some care in its selection." Airachnid's interest is piqued so she walks around Delusion slowly, never touching the Dominicon but examining her from all sides, "Plebeians then if they cannot see the beauty in such a face. Their loss." She stops back in front of Delusion and reaches up to tap her chin. Delusion chuckles. "Unlike the wares here, I fear I am not for sale," she says. "But if you wish to get a drink, there is a bar nearby." Airachnid hhmsss at that, that one slim sharp claw tapping her chin as she considers that.. Finally she waves a hand, "A drink sounds most interesting.. I tend to avoid them but as I am not hunting.. well hunting a bounty anyways.. a drink sounds acceptable." Delusion takes a step in the correct direction and bows, gesturing with her hands toward the bar in question. "Shall we, then?" Airachnid seems... to shimmer, her form going from robot to drider in a few moments and she moves along besides Delusion, somewhat taking a bit of satisfaction as she sees more of the citizens flinch away from her. Delusion smirks to herself as she leads the way. There had been the time she'd done what she could to engender a similar response from the Decepticons around her, if less extreme. It's a fond memory, in a way, but she has changed a few details since working with civilians that she wanted to win over rather than warriors she wanted to discomfort. Airachnid follows Delusion's lead for now, her many legs moving her at a good easy pace. Her optics are drawn to one Mech that passes by, drawing yet another flinch from him as she taps her chin but looks back the direction she is going, muttering just a bit to herself, "Later..." Golden Stopcock - Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron The Golden Stopcock bills itself as the best bar in Valvolux, and proved it by staying open through the Decepticon assault and subsequent rebuke. A handful of regulars show up nearly every solar cycle, while others come and go. Caliburn, a retired boxer who pours energon with scarred gauntlets, is happy to serve anybody who has the shanix to pay. ''' '''Delusion doesn't even need to order before Caliburn is serving her usual drink, a rough enerwhiskey that could also be used to strip gears. The Dominicon settles at one of the tables at the edge of the room, taking the seat that places her back to the door since not being able to see an opponent never really balked her. Airachnid pauses at the entrance and changes back, her Drider form a little bit bulkier then her robot form. She strides into the bar afterwards, making her way to the table Del picked out and pulls a chair out to settle down as she takes in the bar in it's entirety. "How.. quaint a place. Very interesting." Delusion smirks. "Interesting, it is, if you're paying attention." She leans back, taking a sip of her drink. "I should make one thing clear- this city is not hunting grounds for you. If there's a criminal, it's our prey. If it's not, that makes you the prey. Understood?" Airachnid smiles even more as she leans back in her chair, "Oh my.. scary threat time. Have we descened to base threats already?" She holds up a hand in a stop motion, "As I said before I have no intention of bounty hunting inside this city." Delusion chuckles. "That's not the only kind of hunting, is it? Best to be up front about this, so all parties are warned." Airachnid places her hand over her chest where her spark 'should' be, "You wound me! You barely know me and you think I would violate your city's safety for something other then a bounty?" Delusion arches an optic ridge and leans forward. "You wouldn't? Just to get away with it? To stalk the nights and know that no one can stop you? To taste the fear of the target and make that last as long as possible before its inevitable fate?" Airachnid smiles, a rather honest one for once, "There are many places I could do so but oh so few where Bots and Cons can walk freely.. well mostly free. I have no intention of doing so here.." She looks around before giving Delusion a firm look and a half smile, "Besides.. it would be no fun to do so here. They are already on edge.. it is far more enjoyable to bring them from happiness to pure terror." Delusion nods, leaning over to prop her chin against her hand. "I see. I suppose that keeps most of the neutral territories off your list, then, given how skittish they tend to be." Airachnid wiggles her fingers a bit at that, "Yes and no.. if I am bored? Or a bounty is there? I probably will. I am just avoiding doing so here to keep at least one place 'safe' to visit. The other Decepticons are so boring and far to easy to make flinch." Delusion snickers. "Some things never change," she comments. "Though I would hope you at least have some style. Vortex is incredibly vulgar in his efforts to disturb." Airachnid shakes her head, "There is no fun unless it is true terror.. just being disgusted by one's efforts is so flavorless. The taste of the fear, the quake in their body as they let the fear guide them.. /that/ is what I enjoy most. Delusion nods. "I prefer the kill itself, but the hidden flinch, the person who shrinks slightly without realizing why, those are most satisfying." Airachnid shakes her head, "A kill in and of itself does ahve a fair.. taste to it. But if you kill it you cannot feast again afterwards." She leans back a bit, both hands entwining infront of her, "I only kill when I must... or wish to add to.." She pauses, "I only kill under certain circumstances." Delusion leans back as well. "When the Decepticons occupied this city, I had plenty of opportunities to practice the quick kill. Opportunities for ones where I can take my time are rare, alas. There's always the questions of duties and acceptable targets." Airachnid smiles a bit again, "There is always places to make a quick strike... but there is simply no enjoyment in those, they leave me feeling even more hungry afterwards." Delusion chuckles and nods, giving it a moment before changing to a more normal topic, "Rumor has you traveling widely. Been anywhere interesting lately?' Airachnid leans her head back and looks at the ceiling as a clawed finger taps the table, "I rarely spent more then a cycle in any one system and over millions of years? You visit a few places." Her head tilts to the side as she keeps looking upward, "Mmmmm nothing really stands out as intresting anymore. Most 'exciting' may have been the world full of bugs.. had four distint hives that were literally battling almost constantly over the entire planet. A bounty had been placed on one of the queens, Dead only. As disgusting as the place was, I simply nuked the planet from orbit.. I was not going to get that disgusting muck on me." Delusion chuckles. "I assume somebody off-planet placed the bounty. Otherwise, you wouldn't get paid." Airachnid holds her hand to the side, "Typically do not know who placed it.. typically don't care. It was a high level danger bounty so the pay was already in place. I used drones to retrieve what was left of the Queen to satisfy the bounty." Delusion mmms. "Interesting business measure." Airachnid laughs softly, "Oh my.. you are young aren't you?" She shakes her head, "It's a safety measure, for both sides.. hunter and giver. If it is a truly dangerous one, a true combat zone like that one was? Yes they'll have to pay up front. And they keep it anymouse so a employer cant just kill the bounty hunter, or vice versa.. far harder to screw over either side." Delusion tilts her head. "It's been a while since somebody other than Knightmare has called me 'young'." She sips her drink. "My work hunting criminals has been as part of the established security, not as a solo operative. I've never had to worry about how I was getting paid." Airachnid nods, "You have a.. 'job' that covers that. I was far from Cybertron, I had to ensure I did not need to rely on anyone but /me/." Delusion nods. "And before I had that job, I was more interested in food than pay. Different priorities." Airachnid bows her head in acnknowledgement, "Pay is needed for food.. especially out in the void beyond Cybertron. Far harder to find the right type of food for our kind then it is here on Cybertron." Delusion nods agreement. "Much farther than I had the chance to travel. But then, I am pleased with what I gained during my time." Airachnid chuckles softly, "Traveling is not for everyone.. our kind is not very loved in the wild beyond." She holds a hand back to her chest, "Not my fault of course." Delusion smirks. "Of course." She sips more of her drink, making it last. Airachnid tilts her head to the other side, "Do you have any other questions for me? Now is the time if you wish to ask them.. I am somewhat relaxed, may even answer most." Delusion smiles. "No. At the moment, I'm pleased to let the conversation go where it will." Airachnid starts to speak again before there is a light beep from her wrist. She pauses and looks down at it, tapping a few things in what looks like a small wrist unit and her face lights up, "Ooooohhh." Delusion arches an optic ridge in silent inquiry. Airachnid a quick pass of her hand and the blurry image fades as she looks up, "A intersting bounty popped up that meet my unquie requirements is all... nothing special." Delusion ahs. "Are you leaving soon, then?" Airachnid shakes her head, "No.. am waiting to see if they accept my offer to do it. Never hunted a Tape before." She fuinally looks to the bar and raises a hand, giving what is the universal sign for whatever is on tap at a bar to the bartender before she looks back to Delusion, "DO not feel you need to keep a eye on me, you have my word that I will not cause trouble in this city." Delusion shrugs. "I'm on light duty at the moment." She reaches up behind herself to tap at her injured wing with a knuckle. "Besides, I quite like the spider motif you're using." Airachnid looks at herself, moving each of her Extras a bit before she settles them back curled up against her, "It was a common design use in my 'original' line of work.. I do /not/ change into a spider, not like those.. Insecticons." The last word is almost dripping with venom. Delusion ohs? "What line of work did you do originally?" Airachnid's face for once goes blank and she shakes her head, "A line of work I do not wish to dwell on. Let us leave it at one that it is a job that I would of either destroyed within a few years or been dead if certain.. things had not happened." Delusion ahs. "I see. It must have been discontinued at some point, since builds like your own are so rare." Airachnid almost growls, "Oh.. a very.. unique class. I do not tihnk more then a dozen of my type were ever used." The growl is clearly not at Delusion but at some past memory. Delusion nods. "Do you know how many are still active?" Airachnid holds up a single digit, "Far as I know.. there is but on other from my 'series' I guess you could say." Delusion is about to answer, but pauses, tilting her head. "Ah, I would stay and chat, but work calls me away." She stands up. "Good hunting." Log session ending at 20:49:20 on Thursday, 29 August 2019.